


Short Term Distractions

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [5]
Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a theory about you Luce.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Term Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Standing Stone. I borrowed one line of dialogue from the ep, everything else is mine. Written for the quickly prompt on my summer mini challenge table. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“We got back together for a couple of weeks but it didn't really work out.”

Doug glanced at Lucy for a few moments as her words sunk in and he formulated his response to her admission about her relationships. “I have a theory about you Luce.”

“What kind of theory?” she asked, her voice light with an equal measure of amusement and curiosity.

Downing the last of his bitter, Doug answered her, “The reason your relationships ever last more than a couple of months at most is because you set your standards far too low. It's easier to let go quickly when you haven't invested too much time and effort into the other person.”

Lucy twirled the stem of her wineglass between her fingers as she tried to find a flaw in Doug's carefully thought out hypothesis about her. “All right, if my standards, as you so kindly put it, are too low who could I be with that would be good enough for me and not complain every time I bring work home or cancel plans because I have to be a crime scene.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes considering the potential implications of her rhetoric before laughing at the state of their woefully non-existent love lives.

Eyeing Lucy as she closed her eyes, Doug whispered. “I’m good enough for you Luce.”


End file.
